


Professional Practice

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Architecture!AU, F/M, I promise it's not creepy XD, Mentor/Protégé, Or sort of resolved? IDK XD, Unresolved Romantic Tension I think?, mentor/apprentice, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: It was Brienne's last day of her apprenticeship under Architect Jaime Lannister and they were currently alone in the building for her overtime. Seventeen months of a stiff professional relationship turned to a friendship and her feelings for her mentor blossomed into something more.





	Professional Practice

**Author's Note:**

> *dumps this on you* This has been sitting in my laptop for two months and I've edited this numerous times already. I don't feel like editing this anymore. XD
> 
> This is the LONGEST one shot I have ever written so *crosses fingers*
> 
> My attempt at marrying my fandom with my course.

 Brienne yawned as she waited for the plans to save on the PC. Architect Lannister pleaded with her to stay for overtime.

_It’s your last day, Brienne. Please?_

She blushed at the thought of her mentor’s emeralds sparkling up at her when he begged her to stay.

 _He’s your mentor, you fool,_ she mentally scolded herself with the usual words whenever she found herself thinking of Jaime as more than friends. _Even if he told you to call him by name when not at work._

Finally, the file successfully saved and Brienne shut down the PC. She rubbed her eyes, more forcefully than needed as she waited for the screen to turn dark. A small pinhead-sized light on top of her phone screen blinked rapidly, indicating that there was a text message. She grabbed her phone and unlocked it.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight of the small icon of Jaime’s face in the corner of her screen. Brienne swallowed and tapped on his derpy yet still handsome face. _Only the Seven know why Jaime insisted on this photo as his contact in place of the Lannister lion logo._ A message box popped up viewing the message.

**Jaime: Drop by the office before you leave.**

Brienne had to slam the heel of her hands to her forehead. Unwanted images of Jaime cornering her on his desk, his office wall, his door, and several other places were forming in her mind and she did not like having to face Jaime with a flushed face.

 _Arch. Lannister_ , she reminded herself. He was still Arch. Lannister. Overtime was still work hours after all.

When the monitor was totally blank, Brienne began to shove her meager things in her computer bag. She did this rather mechanically for her thoughts were far away- the beginning of her apprentice journey after graduation.

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

_‘Bran Building Services’_

_Brienne tried not to show disappointment as she entered the building. She had wanted to apply at the Baratheon Architects, Renly’s family firm, but there was no opening there._

_…_

_A week in the firm and Brienne found herself right at home. Her first meeting with Arch. Eddard Stark had been intimidating but she found that he was honorable and very particular about abiding building laws._

_Brienne had been taught that there was cheating and bribing in this world but the architect had given her hope that there was still a person with high status that still cared._

_…_

_Arch. Stark saw the potential and passion in Brienne._

_The construction phase of the shopping complex in the Riverlands began a month after Brienne started, and he gladly took her with him during his site visits._

_…_

_Seven months apprenticing under Arch. Stark and a tragic vehicular accident befell on the noble man. Brienne felt crushed._

_…_

_“Please, Brienne,” Catelyn Stark, the wife of the late Eddard Stark, pleaded. “I know you wouldn’t want to work with the Lannisters but you’re the only one I trust.”_

_Brienne felt momentarily touched before the dread crept back up._

_“You’re the only apprentice who Ned had explained in detail about the project,” Mrs. Stark continued. “He always told me about how promising you are and he’s never spoken this highly of his apprentices. You’re the only one whose nobility equals my husband. Please. It’s his last project. I don’t want the Lannisters to be molding it to their twisted corporate image.”_

_Brienne couldn’t refuse the grieving wife of her former mentor._

_…_

_She did not like Arch. Jaime Lannister at first sight._

_He had a case in his early years- killing his former boss while building the King’s Casino. The case had been dismissed as an accident, but Brienne didn’t buy it. Lannisters were known to be the company second to the Targaryens and although they are forming a sort of cooperation, it was said that Tywin Lannister wanted to be on top, and the apple usually doesn’t fall far from the tree._

_Scratching off his kin and past however, the architect had nothing good about him save for his looks. He was a typical arrogant and spoiled rich boy with a sharp tongue. There were whispers about him having an affair with his own sister but Brienne didn’t want to dwell at that._

_…_

_Arch. Lannister was snappish and irritable._

_In her first few days she had discovered that and had flinched when he raised his voice. However, she quickly got used to it and worked as diligently as possible- correcting mistakes with quickness and efficiency, and giving curt but informative answers._

_She would not let him intimidate her, as he had with the other apprentices. Even his nickname of her, ‘wench’, didn’t move her. Yet somehow, through all that, she made herself humble and never spoke against him._

_Until he had suggested that he change an integral part of the design._

_…_

_“With all due respect, architect, the cluster of trees stays,” Brienne said and the whole room of architects and apprentices froze._

_“Wench,” Arch. Lannister said through gritted teeth. “With all due respect, this would be more profitable. And we have the… financial… means to aid us in bypassing the environmental code.”_

_“It’s wrong,” Brienne replied pointedly._

_“Whatever fantasy you live in, Ms. Tarth,” Arch. Lannister said coolly, calling her that only when he is truly irritated with her. “You better get out of it else you’ll never survive the world out there. How dare you speak out to your mentor like that? You don’t know anything you silly girl.”_

_Brienne snapped. Perhaps she didn’t want Arch. Stark’s last big project to be besmirched or she was tired of feeling bullied by this wealthy boy. She went over to the whiteboard and from the curt sentences she usually spoke, Brienne launched a whole speech. In rich detail, she spoke about how Arch. Stark told her that the trees are crucial not only to the environment but the overall design and identity of the complex. Sure enough, Arch. Lannister attempted to corner her with a question but Brienne was always ready with an answer._

_…_

_After her whole tirade, Brienne managed to convince everyone in the room, even Arch. Lannister, of her side._

_She was not sorry she had done that yet dread gripped her._

_She should start looking for another firm._

_…_

_He didn’t kick her out though._

_But it only marked the beginning of the shift in their dynamic._

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

Brienne realized she’s been staring blankly at the wall for quite some time. She shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. With all her things in her bag, she did some stretching before heading off to Arch. Lannister’s office.

Her steps were slow and hesitant, as if she was afraid of being alone with Jaime but it was ridiculous. They have been alone together on many occasions. Perhaps more than most mentor and apprentices should.

_This is my last day._

Brienne’s footsteps pounded in irritation. _My face is going to be red again and he’ll call me strawberry face._ Not that she cared, but Jaime often teased her that she was in love with him. She didn’t want him to see that his jape was true. Instead, she wanted to bury that feeling in the deepest parts of her heart that she might believe it was a joke as well.

Her mind was running on autopilot once more, thinking of Renly over and over in attempt to squash those steamy images of what awaited in Arch. Lannister’s office. She almost didn’t realize that she was in front of his office, opening the door, until she saw two figures inside. The occupants turned to her immediately- golden hair falling in waves, green gazes wide in shock, and similar perfectly chiseled features that’s as still as a marble statue. One of them, the woman, was straddling the other. Brienne didn’t need to be introduced to the lady on Arch. Lannister’s lap. _He’s not Jaime. He never was to you. He’s Arch. Lannister, you idiot._ Brienne’s gaze immediately dropped to her shoes.

“I- I’m sorry to disturb you,” Brienne stuttered, bowing in apology. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

She dashed off, not even bothering to close the door seeing as it’s only the three of them in the building. Brienne thought she could hear her mentor calling her but she didn’t want to hope. Probably he wanted to tell her to keep quiet about what she saw, which was ridiculous because he’d already poured his heart out once and she’d never uttered a word about his secrets. Whatever he wanted though, it can wait, because tears were threatening to spill in her eyes.

Back in architecture school, Renly had urged her to go with them to a party. Brienne trusted Renly so she went. But when she had walked in on Renly and Loras doing it in the bathroom, she left the party immediately and cried herself to sleep in her dorm room.

But this was different. All of her breath threatened to leave her and she didn’t want to cry at all despite her moist eyes. She didn’t want to feel the pain, but numb it. She wanted to get drunk.

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

“Brienne, wait!” Jaime yelled as he pushed his sister off his lap.

“Didn’t you hear me, Jaime?” he could hear Cersei say. “Robert is out of the picture. We-”

“You can both go to Seven Hells,” Jaime spat as he moved from the door to the glass window. He spotted Brienne’s messy unkempt straw hair glinting from the street light. He tried to call out to her- slamming ridiculously on the window and calling her name. She didn’t give any indication that she heard, though. He only saw her cover her blonde hair with her helmet. Her motorcycle immediately sped off to the right.

“What has gotten into you, Jaime? We’re Lannisters. If word gets out again, we can always sue that beast-,”

“Her name is Brienne,” he hissed, not leaving the window as if she would come back.

“Why are you so…” Cersei trailed off into silence and Jaime didn’t like it. It meant his sister was thinking, and it usually never meant any good. “Are you in love with her?”

Jaime didn’t turn to his sister, but he felt his face grow hot.

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

_Jaime had written her off as another starry-eyed apprentice._

_She was awkward and laconic, not to mention, hard to look at._

_But she brushed off his moods, sarcastic comments and even ‘wench’ didn’t make her flinch._

_She worked hard, fast and learned quickly as well._

_And when she defied him in front of everyone, Jaime found himself drawn to her- her passion, her defiance, her dignity._

_Most mentors would have kicked out an apprentice who challenged them._

_But not Jaime._

_…_

_“Brienne, watch out!” he yelled as the scaffoldings fell apart without warning._

_He ran toward his confused apprenticed and pushed her out of the way and into safety._

_Jaime wasn’t so lucky though._

_…_

_He was drifting in and out of consciousness, but he almost always saw Brienne when he was awake, probably because he had been mostly out of it even when conscious. Her worried gaze was always fixed on him. It was the first time he truly saw her eyes properly. They were the clearest blue._

_…_

_When he was finally awake, he found that he couldn’t move his right hand. The doctors said that they fixed it as well as they could but healing takes time. Jaime felt as crushed as his right hand._

_But Brienne’s sapphire eyes flashed with the same determination when she had countered his design change. She offered to help him through his therapy. He protested, saying that she didn’t need to return the favor, but she had insisted. Lannister weren’t the only ones who pay their debts._

_…_

_Jaime was glad she did, because he had never felt alone in his life._

_His father only visited once, but it was brief and cold, as with every Tywin Lannister visit. Cersei, his sweet sister, didn’t even visit because she had been lying low from the media with her case against their brother, Tyrion, who would have probably visited if he wasn’t in custody._

_Jaime was out of the hospital in a week and continued his supervision with the shopping complex. After work, Brienne drove him to therapy. It felt awkward and embarrassing to have your hand not work like it usually does but Brienne urged him, even nagged him to do it. Her words were harsh but truthful but when she touched him, she was gentle and careful. Her steely honesty but light touches had felt more soothing than anything the physical therapists had done._

_…_

_Jaime began to feel his right hand again._

_But his right hand wasn’t the only feeling that was starting._

_…_

_Jaime was done with therapy but he missed spending time with Brienne._

_She had a professional air about her during work hours, making him miss the more relaxed Brienne during therapy._

_So he began inviting her out for coffee after work._

_…_

_Coffee turned to diner dinners._

_…_

_‘Arch. Lannister’ became ‘Jaime’ after work, at his insistence._

_…_

_“Aerys Targaryen is a dick,” Jaime spat. His alcohol-hazed mind felt little satisfaction but something was pulling in his heart. Jaime had rented a private room for both of them in the bar, and it was the only conscious information he understood before Jaime spilled all his aches and secrets- his problems with dyslexia, him wanting to be a free lance painter but his father disapproved, Arch. Aerys Targaryen’s mistreatment of his workers, his relationship with his sister and the devastation at seeing her married to Robert Baratheon._

_“Your life sucks,” Brienne drawled, who’s just as tipsy as Jaime. “I don’t think I have you beat, but…” She began spilling some of her life tragedies as well- how a septa from her school in childhood told her she’d never be anything in life, how men played a wager on her maidenhead in high school, how she fell hopelessly in love with Renly Baratheon in architecture school._

_Jaime was already borderline drunk when she finished._

_Probably why he lifted his right hand-the hand he sacrificed for her-and placed it on her cheek. Brienne leaned at its touch and sighed contentedly. Her eyes were glazed with drink but the innocent blueness of it made his stomach twist into something pleasant. He wanted so badly to lean forward but he remained frozen._

_When the feeling shot downward, Jaime flinched his hand off her cheek. They were something akin to friends now, and they only had an eight year gap, but he was still her mentor and she his apprentice. He felt his heart sink at the thought._

_…_

_They acted as if that night never happened- going to work, going to coffee or dinner. But something was hanging in the air- an even bigger change in their relationship- but Jaime was afraid to acknowledge it._

_…_

_Jaime realized it will only be a month until Brienne leaves to take the board exam. She might work independently or perhaps for someone else, but the fact is, he might never see her again._

_They had been close but Jaime feared that when she goes away, he’ll just be her mentor, the man who was just from a past chapter of her life. Even with all the time they had spent together, Jaime wasn’t quite sure what he meant to her. Vice versa, Jaime had had his doubts at first. Then he began to crave for her presence after a hangout. The feeling became harder and harder to ignore each day. Then one day, he just accepted that she was special to him._

_Jaime felt warning bells sound off in his head. Brienne might probably never know how much he meant to her but he could at least make her last day special._

_…_

_The day came and he checked everything on his list- the official logbook from the Westerosi Architect Union he had acquired from its headquarters in King’s Landing two weeks prior, those blueberry cupcakes she liked from their favorite café, the overuse of blue decorating his office, and the special gift he was dying to give her._

_…_

_Jaime practically begged her to stay overtime._

_…_

_After he texted Brienne to drop by his office, the door opened. For a moment, his heart fluttered, hoping it was Brienne coming through._

_Immediately, his heart sunk at the sight of his sister._

_Unexpectedly, Cersei smashed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently but firmly, Jaime tried to push her away, but he only managed to keep them slightly apart. She wouldn’t let go._

_“The case has been stressing me out, Jaime,” Cersei whispered too innocently into his ear. “And I miss you. Robert is gone, and the media storm has died down to a tolerable level. We can finally…”_

_“Cersei…” he warned. “Now isn’t the time to-”_

_“But Jaime,” Cersei whimpered, pushing him into his chair. “I miss you.”_

_“Please go,” Jaime hissed dangerously but Cersei didn’t take the hint._

_As soon as Cersei forced herself to sit on his lap, Brienne opened the door._

_He saw her eyes shine with unshed tears before she looked down and dismissed herself._

_They were just friends, yet Jaime felt the need to explain himself- to erase the heartbreak reflected on those beautiful eyes._

_Was it heartbreak in her eyes?_

_He cursed at that slight hope that made his chest flutter when Brienne had been clearly upset._

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

“So _that_ ugly woman is the reason you haven’t been calling or texting?” Cersei growled then her face turned into a sneer. “I suppose all this blue crap was to seduce her, hm? What a cheap-”

“She’s my apprentice,” Jaime said with a dangerously calm tone. “She’s the best apprentice I’ve ever had, going beyond duty to do what is right and I only wish to thank her for a job well done with this small celebration.”

“Celebrate? Just you and her?” It would have sounded like a light tease between friends if he hadn’t known his sister.

“Just get out, Cersei,” he said through gritted teeth, his face red whether from fury or embarrassment, he didn’t know. “Or I’ll lock you inside.”

Cersei huffed then she smiled- the smile dripping with malice and cruelty- as she turned to leave.

“You will regret rejecting me, brother. And once you grow bored with her, you’ll come running back to me.”

Jaime gave a laugh- a laugh that sounded mad in his ears. “I only regret not leaving this illusion of us sooner.”

And with that, Cersei slammed the door behind her.

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

Jaime clutched his steering wheel so tightly that it might break his newly functioning right hand. He stopped at a red light and he wanted to scream at it for taking so long. The night was _not_ supposed to turn out like that. He imagined it would be slightly awkward but Jaime wanted Brienne to know how proud he was of her and that he had never found a true friend until her.

 _Friend_ , he could almost weep at the thought of the word.

Finally, the green light lit up and he was about to speed home when he noticed a certain motorcycle in the next block parked in front of a bar. Frantically, Jaime sought for a parking space. He found one in a mostly empty parking lot outside a convenience store two buildings from the bar.

When he went inside, he immediately spotted a familiar blue coat worn by a large hunched figure at the bar table. He loved seeing her in that coat. He almost ran to the bar table, bumping unapologetically against several people who shot him glares.

His elation turned to something like cold anger when he spotted a man placing his large hand on her arm.

“Brienne,” Jaime squeaked, perhaps the control he was exerting not hitting the curly ginger-haired man was making his voice that way. He wanted to know if Brienne was okay first.

“Jaime,” she croaked, turning to him. Jaime sucked his breath at the sight of her. Her eyes were red from tears and glassy from the alcohol. _Oh gods, did what she saw upset her that badly?_

“Lady,” the man spoke and Jaime’s self-control was waning. “Was this the man that broke your heart?”

“Get lost,” Jaime barked at the man.

The man growled in return. “I was here first.”

“She’s _my_ lady and I don’t want anyone creeping on her like that,” Jaime replied.

There was an air of feral masculinity. It seemed as if the two were animals, a lion and a bear perhaps, in a showdown in nature.

“It’s alright,” Brienne whispered. “You’ve been nice company, Tormund, but I’ll handle it from here.”

“Are you sure, lady?” the man, Tormund, said with genuine concern. It made Jaime want to punch him.

“We have to face our problems at some point,” Brienne sighed.

“I can-,” Tormund offered but Jaime cut him off. “The lady said leave.”

With that, the man’s stool scraped across the floor as he raised his hands in surrender.

“Call me if you need anything. You have my number on your phone,” Tormund said as he was far enough from Jaime but still within earshot, then left.

“That guy only wanted to get in your pants,” Jaime said as soon as he was gone.

“He didn’t do anything inappropriate,” Brienne said defensively. “He just listened.”

“Still…”

“I’m not stupid, Jaime!” she yelled, then her face turned to horror and she looked at the table. “Architect… Lannister…”

“I’m sorry,” Jaime blurted out. “I just… I just wanted to make this night special but I didn’t expect Cersei…”

“Don’t bother explaining. I can’t…” Brienne began to make choking sobs. “I was wrong. I can’t… I can’t talk about this right now.”

She signaled to the bartender for another shot and he slid a glass to her. When she was about to reach for it, Jaime snatched it.

“Brienne, we are going to talk about this civilly,” Jaime asserted. “You can cry or even hit me afterwards but we’re going to talk about this… whatever this is.”

“I can’t. Not without a shot.”

She made a move to get her glass back but Jaime gulped the contents down. Brienne growled at him and ordered another, but Jaime did the same thing.

“You’re so childish!” Brienne screamed at him, which was uncharacteristic for her. She never yelled at anyone in close proximity. She almost never yelled period.

“You’re the one being childish,” Jaime retorted.

After that, Brienne just kept ordering and Jaime kept stealing the glasses. Brienne was able to snatch some as well when Jaime’s reflexes got slowed down by the alcohol.

They just kept gulping down the drinks until they weren’t coherent anymore.

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

Brienne’s ears were ringing as she woke.

_Just five more minutes._

Her head was throbbing and she didn’t want to get up for work. Perhaps she could grab her phone to text Jaime she won’t be coming in. Whatever he wanted could wait until the afternoon.

She sucked a lungful of air, inhaling the slight scent of cologne, ink and concrete. She sighed in contentment and buried herself further in the warm body beside her.

_Warm body…_

Brienne’s eyes shot open. She couldn’t feel a single article of clothing on her.

Worse, she found herself spooning a man who’s also naked as she was.

She immediately disentangled herself from him and scrambled away while taking the blanket placed over them until she hit something solid behind her. She then used the blanket to cover herself. The movement caused her head to spin and blur her vision.

She could hear the man begin stirring awake and although Brienne didn’t want the embarrassment of eye contact, she wanted to know who the man was. Her vision still swirled so she couldn’t distinguish his identity through the haze.

Within seconds, her head throbbed less and her sight cleared. She found wide green eyes staring back at her. Brienne immediately averted her gaze and surveyed her surroundings. It was Jaime’s Balerion. The car was the same black interior except the backrest of the second row had been pushed back far that it could be a bed.

Brienne could hear Jaime shuffle in front of her. Slowly, she turned back to Jaime who settled himself opposite her. His legs were stretched out. The pillow they had been using was covering his crotch.

“I suppose we’re lucky that Balerion is literally made for situations like this,” Jaime attempted to joke, but his heart obviously wasn’t in it.

Brienne racked her brain for the events last night. She remembered a lot of screaming outside the bar. She recalled flailing her arms and yelling at a random passerby that Jaime was harassing her. He had moved toward her to calm her down but he ended up stumbling on top of her. With their faces in such close proximity to each other, they couldn’t handle the tension anymore.

They began kissing.

At some point, they decided to stand up and Jaime suggested they go to his car.

As soon as they got in Balerion, they latched into each other’s lips once more as if they haven’t eaten in days and their kisses were the only way to feed their hunger. Soon enough, their clothes flew everywhere.

Brienne could feel herself blush at the rest.

She just lost her maidenhead to Arch. Jaime Lannister.

“I…” Jaime began. “I’m sorry. The night… it was inappropriate of me.”

“I’m sorry as well. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was drunk… we both were and… I don’t know,” she said, clutching the blanket around her tighter.

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” Jaime admitted. “All my life it has all been about pleasing my family- my father, Cersei, even Tyrion. I really haven’t had anyone outside my family… until you.”

“I really haven’t let anyone in this close before either,” Brienne admitted. “Until you. But you’re… you and I’m… me,”

Jaime exhaled loudly and crawled toward her. Brienne felt panic and he must have sensed this because he stopped only a few inches in front of her. Their legs weren’t even touching. He grabbed the pillow behind him and placed it on his lap again. Then gently, he placed his right hand on her cheek, just like their first bar visit.

“Because you’re my apprentice and I’m your mentor? We have an eight year age gap? You’re ugly and I’m beautiful?”

Brienne flinched at the last bit and Jaime saw it.

“I don’t care, Brienne. Last night was your last day so technically, we are off the contract. And age doesn’t matter, and neither does your look. I cannot describe in words how much of a truly brilliant person you are and ever since you came into my life, you make me a better person but…”

Jaime removed his hand from her face. There was the complication that Brienne dreaded. _You’re still in love with Cersei._

"I don't even know what I am to you."

Brienne was not expecting that.

"I want you, so badly," he admitted. "But I'm not sure where I'm supposed to stand. I want to ask you to come back but I'm afraid, Brienne."

Brienne didn't know what to say to that. She had heard sweet words, supposed confessions, but they always felt rather hollow. Coming from Jaime though, there was an entirely different feel to it. Perhaps she did spend so much time with Jaime that Brienne knew when he was genuine. Brienne was desirable. And Jaime desired her as much as she did. But her heart was still cautious.

"I'm sorry for causing your uncertainty," she began. _Stupid._ She wanted to smack herself. _Great way to respond to his vulnerable confession._

"You don't have to be," Jaime assured her. "I understand."

 

“You know you made me a better person as well,” Brienne said instead, hoping it would convey her emotion without putting her heart in line. “I never spoke out that way against anyone.” It still sounded dumb to her. She watched Jaime’s expression carefully but he seemed unreadable.

“Instead you kicked their arses in swimming,” Jaime teased to Brienne’s relief. His eyes slowly wandered back to her body before meeting her eyes. “I’d wonder what you look in a swimsuit but- ow!” Brienne kicked him in the leg and she secured the blanket tighter around herself. “Sorry,” Jaime mumbled. “Inappropriate for a heart-to-heart talk and apologies.”

“You taught me about how to maneuver myself in the business world,” Brienne continued. She didn’t know what else to say anyway. “Thanks to letting me serve you and your client coffee during negotiation.”

“Finally!” Jaime raised his fist. “The other apprentices always grumbled at the menial task of serving food and handing out documents but _you_ figured it out and learned from the experience. You are simply _amazing._ ”

“Well, I rarely speak but I always listen to whatever’s going around,” Brienne replied with a shrug.

“You’re going to make a fine architect.” Then Jaime’s face shifted as if remembering something. “By the way, I want you to have something.”

Jaime rummaged in the front seat and grabbed a small leather notebook.

“I knew you didn’t buy the logbook yet so I ordered one for you.”

She took the logbook with shy thanks. She was financially capable of buying it but he couldn’t use it for himself anyway and even if he could, she knew he’d be adamant that she accept it.

“Also, I wanted you to have something of mine.”

He reached for something in the front seat once more and pulled out a stiff long object covered in dark blue cloth.

“This was the T-square I used back when I took the board exam. I know you have your own T-square but I…” Jaime looked down. _Oh my gods is Jaime blushing?_ Brienne bit the urge to laugh when the man actually looked so sincere. “…I want you to use this when you take the exam.” He passed the object to her. Brienne opened the flap and pulled out the wooden object with plastic protrusions on each side, lined with centimeter measurement on one side while the other had inches.  “It’s still in pretty good condition.”

“Jaime, you shouldn’t have,” Brienne slid the object back inside. She was touched that he’d entrust a piece of him with her.

“I just… want to give you something to remember me by,” Jaime replied.

Brienne’s breath hitched as her head whipped in his direction. “Are you saying goodbye, Jaime?”

“I don’t know,” Jaime almost whispered. “Will this be goodbye?”

A heavy silence hung between them.

“We’ll see, I suppose. We don’t even know if I’ll pass the exam,” Brienne muttered jokingly.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “You will. If you’ve remembered Stark’s ramblings about a cluster of trees, you will remember your review.”

Brienne nodded and muttered her gratitude.

“You know, I used to name that T-square, Oathkeeper,” Jaime blurted out matter-of-factly. “After the sword of a lady knight in one of my favorite paintings back in Casterly Rock. Her features weren’t clear but she had blue armor and even bluer eyes. She must have had pretty eyes like yours if the painter made to emphasize them. She was depicted holding hands with a knight in crimson and golden armor, presumed her lover. They both died, I suppose. Since Tyrion the Wise had commissioned a whole painting for all the main heroes who fell during the White War.”

There was a certain sparkle in Jaime’s expression whenever he talked about painting. She could see how much it made him happy but sometimes he’d shut off when he realized how much he talked about it. He didn’t do that as much around her but his father’s disapproval still haunted him she could tell.

“You should get back to painting,” Brienne suddenly told him and his head cocks forward questioningly. “You still seem so passionate about it now, and the lion painting in your office is beautiful. I’m sure you can free up your schedule. After all, I won’t be around for a while. You won’t have anyone to bother with eating out to cafes or diners… or bars.”

“For a while you say?” Jaime hummed eagerly. He tried to look cool about it but his green eyes glittered in excitement. “Does that mean you’ll return?”

“Well, I realized that I still haven’t completed my oath to the Starks,” Brienne tried to look casual as well but she couldn’t help that slight tug of a smile at the corners of her lips. “I suppose I have to return to see if everything is still according to plan, but as an architect, hopefully.”

“You wound me,” Jaime said as he placed his hand over his heart. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Oh stop being overdramatic,” Brienne chided him.

“Only if you do,” Jaime shot back. “You’re going to nail that exam, and your Valyrian T-square shall never fail you.”

Brienne finally smiled at him now. Except her father perhaps, Brienne never really had anyone believe in her in such an endearingly embarrassing fashion. The expectation was there but it didn’t feel like a burden at all.

“Brienne… ” Jaime looked solemn once more. “So, what am I to you?”

There it was again.

Brienne bit her lip. She wasn’t good at this, but Jaime took all that effort to apologize, lay himself bare, and ease the tension when she had clearly wanted to flee. The green-gold orbs of his eagerly waited for her answer. Brienne owed him her honesty.

She opened her mouth to speak.

Then her stomach growled loudly- so loudly that she swore it echoed throughout the cramped car.

“I have cupcakes from yesterday,” he sighed. “I got you your favorite blueberry ones. They’re probably still good. We should eat.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“I think it’s clear that you’re not comfortable talking about it yet,” Jaime said somberly. “Maybe we shouldn’t see each other until you’re officially an architect. We need the space to figure things out.”

Brienne would probably kiss him at that point, but of course, that would defeat the purpose of space. Everything had been so sudden that even if, unbelievingly, Jaime returned her feelings, it was all still overwhelming for Brienne. It didn’t help that what drove them to finally vocalize their feelings was…

“Uhm.. Jaime…” Brienne remembered their current state once more. “Maybe we should get changed first?”

Jaime hummed. “We can partake our breakfast in _other_ ways, you know.”

Brienne glowered at him but he laughed it off.

“I’m joking. You can change in the backseat. Less exposure. I can hand you your clothing if there’s any here in the front seat.” Suddenly, Jaime looked worried. “Brienne, are you on birth control?”

“Oh…” Brienne’s eyes widened.

“We can get moon pills at the pharmacy,” Jaime suggested and Brienne nodded stiffly. Jaime realized how awkward this was for her. She was a maiden after all, or had been a maiden before last night. “Don’t worry, I’ll get them for you.”

“Thank you,” Brienne said gratefully. “Now turn around please.”

“Oh wench, I may have been drunk but I remember what you look like,” he teased. “ _Every_ detail.”

Brienne smacked _Oathkeeper_ to his face and he immediately crawled to the front seat. The car seat squeaked a little when Brienne scooted to the back.

“Brienne,” he spoke. “I wish I could have taken your maidenhead properly.”

“I wish we hadn’t been drunk, but I’m glad you were my first.”

Jaime’s heart swelled. It wasn’t what he had wanted to hear for an answer, but it was a start.

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

After the incident, Jaime and Brienne only met once before the latter made preparations for the board exam. Brienne had filled out her logbook and needed Jaime to sign it. With that, they both regarded each other with a silent promise. Brienne promised to return not only for Catelyn Stark, but for Jaime as well. Jaime promised he’ll be better, not just for her, but for himself, too.

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

During her review, she didn’t even communicate with Jaime at all. He sent the occasional emoji every week. Before the test though, Jaime sent actual words.

**Jaime: With your memory, skills and my super awesome Valyrian T-square, Oathkeeper, the Warrior is most definitely on your side in this battle. Do well, my champion, for I shall await that we battle together.**

Brienne rolled her eyes at his theatricality.

**Brienne: I hope you didn’t burn down the Riverrun Shopping Complex while I was away.**

**Brienne: Thanks though.**

-||--------------------------------------A^^^^A--------------------------------------||-

It was Oathtaking day and Brienne had overslept. She cursed, only having about thirty minutes to prepare for the one hour ride to the venue. She rushed so much that she forgot that she brought with her Jaime’s T-square, which she always did out of habit, until she hopped in the cab.

During the four months of awaiting results, Brienne brought Oathkeeper everywhere with her. It was her only comfort during the long wait because its owner had been preoccupied with the deadline for the completion of the main building for the Riverlands project. She tried to go check up on the project but he insisted that she should relax because once she was an architect, it would be hectic. She would only receive updates on the projects with selfies of his handsome face doing wacky expressions with the progress of the project behind him. Brienne made sure to text Jaime an eyeroll emoji each time but in truth, she wanted to see Jaime again so badly. But a promise was a promise and they had to be apart.

Jaime had started painting as well. But when she’d ask about it, he’d tell her that he couldn’t show it because it’s too ugly according to him. Brienne had assured him that she wouldn’t laugh at it, but he would just send a dismissive text about having to finish up on some work.

Brienne finally arrived at the WAU Headquarters Conference Hall where they will be doing their Oathtaking. Her father sent her a text that he was already inside waiting for her. In her excitement and nerves, she rushed out of the cab and didn’t realize that her T-square snagged onto something and a part of the strap snapped. She inspected the damage and found that the metal that held a loop of cloth and the strap was gone. Out of panic, Brienne tied the strap to the loop on its sleeve then she removed her belt and slid it through the strap. After doing so did Brienne realize how ridiculous she looked but she had to get inside already. She could ask her father to hold it later.

Once Brienne was inside, she immediately spotted a blond head towering over most people and went over to its general direction at once.

When she finally saw him, Brienne stopped in her tracks.

She found Selwyn Tarth talking with no other than Arch. Jaime Lannister.

She was contemplating whether she should disturb them when Jaime finally spotted her.

“Brienne!”

Her father turned to her as well, with a big beam on his face.

“Starlight,” Selwyn greeted with his long muscly arms extending out. Brienne blushed at the use of his pet name for her but she smiled widely and ran toward her father. She crashed into her father and suddenly, she felt as if she was still his little girl playing in the beaches of Tarth.

Eventually, she had to let go. Then, she remembered the presence of another man.

“Father, how did you come to talking with Arch. Lannister?” she asked without even looking at Jaime.

“Oh he just came up to me, starlight,” her father explained. “He said he recognized me from the photo you kept on your desk.” At that, Brienne glared at Jaime who only raised his brow questioningly and mouthed _starlight_. “ _My girl is sweet, isn’t she?_ I said. And he told me about how you were the best apprentice he ever had.”

“She is quite something, ser,” Jaime said charmingly although there was a nervous twitch in his smile. “You raised a wonderful daughter.”

“My daughter said you were a great mentor as well,” Selwyn added. “You taught her many new things. She said she’s had a few firsts because of you.”

“I let my apprentices experience a lot but she’s pretty special,” Jaime seemed polite enough but there was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and Brienne wanted to kick him.

“I see. Thank you, Arch. Lannister,” Selwyn replied with immense gratitude.

“It was my _pleasure_.” Jaime put too much emphasis on the last word that Brienne was afraid her father was going to realize what had happened to them months prior. Luckily, Selwyn was oblivious.

“Starlight,” her father said, seemingly looking at something on the floor behind her. “Are you going to keep that on during the Oathtaking?”

Brienne realized that she still had the T-square strapped to her hip.

“Like a noble squire about to be rightfully knighted,” Jaime replied. “Is that my sword, my lady knight?”

Unbeknownst to Brienne, there was a shift in her father’s expression. She was too busy fumbling at her belt to notice.

“Oh- I- ah… I brought this… out of habit,” Brienne explained, cursing her inability to lie. “Sorry Jaime, I broke the strap of its covering but the T-square is fine.”

Then, Brienne unstrapped her belt to remove the T-square from it. Despite looking intently at her task, her mind was all too aware of Jaime observing her intently.

“It served its purpose,” she said handing it out to the architect.

“It’s yours.” He said with a shrug. “Keep it as a memento from me.”

“No, really. I don’t think-”

“It’s now yours,” Jaime insisted. “So, it will always be yours.”

Brienne could feel her cheeks heat up as she handed it to her father who she finally noticed was smiling quite oddly.

“Father, you have a weird smile on your face.”

“Oh, it’s nothing dear,” he replied in an oddly squeaky tone. “I- I think I’m going to find my seat so I can watch over your stuff.”

“Father wait-” She reached out to her father but he began to put distance between them.

“Take care of my starlight, Arch. Lannister,” Selwyn directed to Jaime with a wink.

“Please, call me Jaime.”

“Well, you can call me dad.”

Before Brienne could react at her father’s words, the man disappeared into the crowd.

“I think your father likes me,” Jaime turned to Brienne with a huge smile.

“I only just got here and my dad thinks I have a boyfriend.” Brienne groaned. “My mentor of all people.”

“Former mentor,” he corrected. “Besides, we’re equals now.”

“You barely even texted.”

“I was busy.”

“Was I supposed to magically be your girlfriend after months of almost no communication?”

“I gave you my T-square.”

“So?”

“It’s a phallic symbol. A reminder of our first night.”

“Jaime, what are you doing here?” she sighed, sounding serious now.

“I missed you,” he replied with honesty. “I know we promised that we’ll meet again when you’re an architect but I’m an honorless oathbreaker and it’s ten minutes before then, Brienne.”

“I miss you, too, Jaime,” she blurted out. “I mean it.”

“Oh, I have something…” He pulled out something from his jacket. It was a rectangle about half the size of a bond paper. It was wrapped in a red cloth. Brienne took it with shaky hands. After months of little communication, Brienne wasn’t expecting their next meeting to be there and showered with gifts just as their last day had been. “I figured you wouldn’t be into big paintings so I thought I’d do this on a non-prefabricated canvas board instead.”

Brienne unwrapped the gift and she sucked in her breath.

It was a painting of her. Brienne was never fond of her face but the way Jaime painted it looked so natural yet so- she couldn’t believe she could even think this of herself- beautiful. When they had eaten the cupcakes that morning of their last day, Jaime decided to swipe frosting on her nose. In retaliation, Brienne had dumped a whole cupcake on his face. She had laughed so hard at his whining. In the painting, she was smiling smugly. Perhaps it was what she looked like before she broke into laughter. There was blue frosting on the bridge of her wide nose and a streak of it on her cheek. Her blue eyes were painted so stunningly, the sparkle of mischief in them so evident. She wasn’t even sure if this was her, but it certainly looked like it.

“I could still smell the blueberry every time I look at this, by the way,” Jaime told her.

“Was this why you were so busy?” she asked breathlessly, not taking her eyes off the painting.

“Not really,” Jaime replied. “I had a huge painting project. I couldn’t stand looking at that lion in my office anymore.”

“Will you finally let me see that painting?” she snorted, not expecting him to say a word about it.

To her surprise, Jaime pulled out his phone.

“It’s still not yet done,” he said swiping through the screen until he was able to click to a photo. “But I suppose it’s decent enough now.”

Jaime held out his phone to her. Some places lacked color. His phone camera picked up some sketch lines on the blank areas. She could make out its most prominent subjects. There was a weirwood. In front of it, two figures stood facing each other, with their backs quarter turned. They both clutched a sword of red and black blade with a hilt of lions and rubies.

“Is that Oathkeeper?” she gasped. “Are you painting Ser Goldenhand and Lady Blue Knight?”

“How did you know that?” Jaime wondered in awe.

“I remembered the painting you were describing and looked it up out of boredom,” she said matter-of-factly. “The sword was never found but there were artist sketches of it based on the painting. It wasn’t clear but the lion with ruby eyes on the pommel were the only thing they were certain of.”

Jaime looked impressed and she tried to hide her blush by looking back to his phone.

The figure on the right stood a little taller than the one in the left. At first glance, one might think that blue clad figure was a man because of the armor and the build. Upon closer inspection, there was a slight dip on the waist. Chainmail draped over her head like a bridal veil and tapered down to her waist. A blue cloak elegantly draped down behind her. Her face was barely seen but Brienne sensed something familiar about her.

“Jaime…” she said carefully, trying not to sound too hopeful. “Did you model Lady Blue Knight after me?”

Jaime merely smirked and Brienne looked at the other figure on the left. Ser Goldenhand had been wearing a helm in the original painting, but in this one, his head wasn’t covered with one. Short golden curls glinted like his crimson and gold armor. A red cloak was draped behind him. As with the other figure, his face was barely seen but she could slightly make out the features.

And he looked an awful lot like Jaime.

“You’re a narcissist,” Brienne said with a laugh and Jaime pouted, which made her laugh even more. She had to stop though because she knew how Jaime was still a little insecure about painting again. “It’s beautiful, Jaime,” she said more seriously. “Though I do wonder why you painted us in it?”

“I don’t know,” Jaime admitted. “For some weird reason, Goldenhand and Blue Knight wanted me to.”

Emeralds and sapphires gazed into one another and for a moment, they could feel the winds of winter whip at their faces.

“That would be quite a happy ending for them,” Brienne mused. “Goldenhand and Blue Knight finding their way back to modern Westeros.”

“Quite a tale indeed,” Jaime agreed uncomfortably.

The speakers boomed an announcement that the oathtaking will start in ten minutes.

“I’m going to find, _dad_ ,” Jaime teased and Brienne groaned. “Can’t wait to work with the future Architect Tarth.”

Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Architect Brienne Tarth,” Jaime smacked his lips as if her future title was a new treat. “Does have a nice ring to it, but you know what sounds better?” Brienne raised her brow in challenge and he leaned his face until his lips were next to her ear. “Architect Brienne _Lannister._ ”

Jaime moved away to see her embarrassed expression but he was surprised to find Brienne smirk.

“Not until a few years.” Then it was her turn to lean to his ear and whisper. “I can’t wait though.”

When she pulled back, it was as if the spirit of smugness that had possessed her fled. Her lips curled into a shy smile once more. Jaime wanted very much to kiss those plump lips but he didn’t want to rush her, despite what happened to them months prior. He wanted to start fresh with her and pick up from that zone between friendship and romance, from which they left off. So he settled with a kiss on her cheek.

“I’ll see you later, Brienne.”

Brienne bit her lip as if she was contemplating on something. Then, bold as a lion, she placed a quick peck on his lips.

“I’ll see you later, Jaime.”

It seemed like such a small act but Jaime knew that from Brienne, it’s the biggest and bravest show of her feelings. Jaime couldn’t help but feel hopeful for the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG YOU ACTUALLY MADE IT TO THE ENDING? TwT
> 
> And my love for Engagement Sword/HeartSwordPenis and Reincarnation-ish AU shows itself once more hahaha. I should probably look for other stuff to write them in now XD Speaking of Jaime's HeartSwordPenis, the picture below is a T-square. I kinda strap it on my belt because like Brienne, I lost the metal bit on its "sheath". I have so much fun pretending it's a sword. (I'm five years old)
> 
> Fun Fact! The title of this is based on one of my major subjects with the same subject name. Professional Practice is the subject where we learn laws in building and, yep, about our professional conduct as well. I've been wanting to write this since last year but I never found the time or the inspiration until some months ago (wow, what a surprise, me *sarcasm*).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is fictional and in no way do I recommend that you get into a Mentor-Apprentice relationship. (Though I did my best not to make it creepy in this fic)
> 
> Review for a blueberry cupcake? :3


End file.
